


Skills in Flirtation

by whittyrabbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal the Cannibal, Hannibal way of showing affection is actually not creepy as fuck, Holding Hands, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism, but he still is a cannibal, mongoose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People’s flirting approaches are very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skills in Flirtation

Hannibal hadn’t flown coach for a very long time. He remembered the narrow leg space and overused restroom. His legacy as a doctor had supported him to fly business whenever he needed. However, right now, he was sitting in the middle of the coach cabin, next to Will, drinking cheap wine. He couldn’t miss more of his kitchen and self-prepared food. The “roasted chicken with mashed potato” was not very delighted. 

The case William was working on was somehow connected to a serial killer on the west coast. The local police needed Will’s special “gift” whereas Will was in distress just hearing the news. As the manipulator he was, Hannibal thought it could be an excellent opportunity to push William to certain direction. Therefore, the psychiatrist offered to chauffeur his young friend and assist him along the way. That was how they end up on 38H and 38I on a Boeing 777. 

“ ‘…that was amazing! I wish I could have done that!’ I wish you could have shut up since fucking two hours ago.” Will muttered under his breath.

Hannibal knew exactly what his young companion was talking about. There were a young man and a young women sitting right in front him. They started chatting even before Hannibal and Will stashed they luggage. The conversation quickly turned into flirtation. Young man was flaunting about some internship in New York City, a mother who worked as a CFO in some mid-size company in mid-town and father worked in sales. The lady was merely a freshman in college, trying to up play her interest, well in everything. The story about clubbing and fraternity were so far from the reality that Hannibal couldn’t help but sighed. A well-read teenager, such as Amanda could do much better. On top of everything, they were VERY loud. Hannibal wouldn’t be able to learn about their entire family history if they weren’t so generous on sharing. 

As Hannibal was reaching his tolerance limitation, Will sounded like he had went over the edge. The older man could visibly tell that Will was anxious. The denial of social interaction didn’t always connect with panic attack. However, the event was so bluntly rude, that Hannibal had no capacity of tolerating, especially when it was putting pressure on his beloved mongoose. 

Hannibal gently tapped the young man on the shoulder. He turned around as Hannibal spoke. “Excuse me, I’m terribly sorry to interrupt your private conversation. But my husband just had major brain surgery and he is very sensitive to sounds. If you wouldn’t mind to lower your voice just a little, it’d be greatly appreciated. I also ordered Champaign to celebrate your new encounter.” The young man nodded, apologized, and happily took the alcohol and continue on flaunting.

At the same time, Will was blushing furiously. “You didn’t have to do that. Doctor.” He whispered. 

“Of cause I do. It was bothering you. As your FRIEND, I take that upon my responsibility to assist you when you are in distress. Are you denying that you weren’t awfully fascinated in university dormitory situation?” 

Hannibal whispered right back to Will’s ear, as he chuckled. 

“And husband? That was totally not necessary.” Will scratched his hair, nervously.

“Well, I had to make a convincing case. You are rather dashing yourself.” 

Then, to Will’s surprise, Hannibal took his hand into his own, slowing rubbing the back of his hand.

If without his dark locks, Will knew Hannibal would see his blushing all the way down to his neck. As he was debating if he should slip out Hannibal’s hand, the doctor brought his hand up and kissed the back of it. 

Will absolutely did not see things move towards this direction. Oddly for some reason, he did not find that unbecoming. On the contrary, he actually enjoyed the attention. It seemed less noticeable to other people, but in his case, it was just right amount bait to lure him out of his comfort zone. 

Hannibal smiled. Knowing his strategy was working. The mongoose was coming out of his cave and into the wild world that Hannibal set up, just for him. 

Instead of pulling out Hannibal’s small embrace, Will shift towards him shoulder bumping slightly. 

The doctor squeezed his hand and held it the entire flight.

And, of cause, the meat would produce unique flavor with right amount acid after a few hours. An old friend of his in LA would be certainly willing to lend his well-stock kitchen to prepare a wonderful meal to further cheer up his beloved mongoose. Surely, Will could enjoy some romantic gesture after all the silly FBI business.

Fin.


End file.
